


Trespasser: Blackwall

by OnaDacora



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnaDacora/pseuds/OnaDacora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of Blackwall/Thom Rainier's perspective during the events of Trespasser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trespasser: Blackwall

The first time she cried out in pain from the Mark, Thom believed her when she said she was fine. Something about that strange place must have caused a reaction. Nothing serious.

The second time he started to worry, and the Mark started to do strange things. He could tell that she was starting to worry too, and that just made him afraid.

It kept happening, and it kept getting worse.

Then it wasn’t just happening in the Crossroads, or in the places it led to. He knew that this wasn’t something that was going to fix itself.

When Leliana came to them and told them what had happened, that the Inquisitor confessed to them that she was afraid the Mark was going to kill her, Thom nearly broke his hand on the wall.

When she told him that she loved him like it was the last chance she had to say it, he was angry. Not at her, never at her, but still angry. At first he wasn’t going to say it back, because this _wasn’t_  the end, it couldn’t be. But he was afraid, and he knew that if the unthinkable happened, he would regret it forever if he didn’t say the words.  _I love you, too._

Watching the Mark start to consume her arm, that sickly green glow that never completely went away, made him feel more helpless than he had ever felt before. There was nothing he could do to help her. Solas was their only chance.

She screamed every time the Mark exploded with raw power, and it tore at his heart. They needed to find Solas.  _Maker, it’s pulling her apart._ He didn’t care who the elf was working for, so long as he helped his Inquisitor.

Thom had thought the worst fear he’d ever felt was watching the Inquisitor face Corypheus. But this was worse. So much worse. She disappeared through the final eluvian and they could not follow.

He waited,  _they_  waited, not knowing if she would come back to them.

Then the eluvian came back to life and his heart nearly choked him. She stumbled through and he caught her, fumbling as he reached for an arm that wasn’t there. She protested weakly as he lifted her into his arms to carry her back. Her head rested on his shoulder as she told them what happened, but he was just so happy to be holding her again, to feel the weight of her, that she had to explain it all to him again later.

Another threat loomed on the horizon, but for the moment they would be happy. When the time came they would face the future  _together._


End file.
